


Missing Pieces

by Tauren_Priest



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Closeted, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tauren_Priest/pseuds/Tauren_Priest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot. Highschool AU where Blake is closet football player and Adam was about to study in another state for college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Pieces

On their way from Nashville to Knoxville, Adam sat in Blake’s pickup trunk impatiently, the natural scenery along Interstate 40 couldn’t ease his anxiety. His boyfriend was going to attend the spring game of Tennessee Volunteers football team as a guest player, it was a huge step for Blake’s football career.

 

Adam felt happy for Blake since this was what the country hunk always wanted, getting into a promising college football team. That why he dressed up today, nice shirt with a new pair of leather shoes, hoping Black could notice.

 

March 18.

 

Adam turned to the side window as he sighed and frowned. This was their big day, not only Blake was having his first appearance in a college team, this was also Adam’s birthday coincidently. He didn’t expect much from Blake, the muscle head was always forgetful and absent minded.

 

No. Blake was wearing just another washed t-shirt. He forced himself to admit the fact that his boyfriend forgot his birthday because of the Spring game.

 

* * *

 

 

It was noon when they arrived Knoxville. The game started at five, however, Blake had to be there hours earlier.

 

The quarterback drove to a quiet parking lot, he had to drop Adam somewhere in town instead of showing up together in the stadium.

 

Blake placed his grips on the back of Adam's neck, drew him closer, kissed him a few times before he drove to the stadium by himself.

 

Adam looked different, maybe because of the cloth or the way he groomed his hair. Blake watched the nerd vanished in the side mirror as he drove past him. He smiled the whole time on his way to the stadium, seeing how supportive Adam was.

 

The bookworm attended almost all of his games ever since they started dating from the end of the spring semester of junior year.

 

He tilted back, took a glance at the back of his truck, felt relief that Adam didn't notice what he brought to Knoxville.

 

* * *

 

 

The game was not an official game, but Adam could tell the difference from high school level. The strength, skills, and tactics were far more advance.

 

He fixed his attention to the country hunk, Blake was both nervous and thrilled. It was a full house and audiences had high expectations for the team and the future recruits. Sad that Adam didn't share the passion as those audiences, not that he disliked football, but he really hated the fact that Blake placed football before him, he was most certain that Blake cares about football more than him.

 

Knoxville. This was where Blake going to stay for the next few years. That was his only option.

 

In contrast, Adam was accepted by a few college for science or maths major, unfortunately, they all located in the north or west. He been wanting to address the matters with Blake, yet he lacked the faith to face the problem, not to mention Blake never seemed to care his future, perhaps the hunk simply assumed he would be staying here forever.

 

The game ended around 7 and a half, audiences were allowed to enter into the field for autographs and pictures with the players.

 

College girls, cheering team, random girls, they surround Blake like annoying flies. Those girls didn't keep their hands off Blake when they were digging information from him.

 

Adam witnessed everything from distance, face tensed with sealed lips. He hated how touchy they were, he could smell their greeds from distances. The worst part was Blake seemed to enjoy the attentions, Adam hated to see that big stupid face grinned, he tried to be less possessive, but Adam couldn't help his feelings.

 

Although the quarterback always tells Adam that he had nothing to worry about, besides, Blake needed smokescreen or a beard in order to keep their relationship secret.

 

Adam shook his head reluctantly, he left the stadium as he would rather wait for Blake in the parking lot instead. He recalled Blake saying that he should be able to leave before 9 after the performance review with coaches.

 

Adam leaned in a shady corner which was a couple of steps away from Blake's truck, stayed alert in case of being seen by anyone they knew.

 

Adam loosened his guard as he saw Blake walked to his truck alone.

 

"Hey, babe." The quarterback drove by and opened the door from inside. He leaned closer when Adam entered, got ready to seal their lips together.

 

Adam pressed his palm on Blake's board chest, showed his resistance.

 

"No, not here." Adam turned around for a quick glance.

 

Blake gave Adam a soft smile, being in Knoxville lowered his awareness, lucky that Adam kept in mind to stay discrete. He took Adam's smooth palm, rubbed with his thumb, showed his affection in a subtle way.

 

Adam remained silence nervously, hoped Blake would surprise him by correcting his expectation, yet Blake drove right into Sonic for take-n-go.

 

"Arrrrgh, I'm starving. What do ya want?"

 

Adam hoped Blake was just messing with him, they were in another town after a big game and all Blake offered was just fast food.

 

No. He was serious.

 

"A combo and shake," Adam replied plainly.

 

Blake's eye widened slightly, he could sense Adam was either bored of the game or somehow pissed.

 

Is it because of the college girls? Blake sealed his lips and avoided triggering another argument with Adam.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Adam felt better on their way back, fed Blake with fast food while the hunk focused on driving. He was delighted, his sunny smile reminded Adam once again how single-minded and simple Blake was. He should cherish his time with the hunk for the rest of their days, since he had to leave after summer.

 

Adam felt suspicious when he saw their car heading south, Nashville was supposed to be in the west.

 

"Blake, I think we are in the wrong direction, take the exit on the……"

 

The quarterback patted his thigh, stopped Adam from worrying.

 

"Nope, I'm on the right track." Blake stated confidently while his car was passing through Gatlinburg. "We're almost there."

 

Adam pressed a kiss on Blake's cheek at the moment he figured out that Blake had planned something special tonight. They were driving towards Tremont, the north-western part of the Great Smoky Mountains.

 

It had been a while since Blake actually did something right for him, gave evidence to prove that Blake did care for him.

 

Following the narrow dark mountain lane, Blake took Adam into the middle of nowhere in the wild for another hour. Eventually, he slowed down as they could hear the sound of running water, pulled over nearby a falls and river.

 

The hunk took Adam's hand, another one shifted to his waist, drew his boyfriend near for the kiss he had been waiting to claim. When their lips connected, Blake tasted the burning hunger inside his little nerdy torso.

 

They went naked before Blake led Adam toward the river, he then paused, removed Adam's glasses, and walked him into the cool spring water.

 

When his feet first stepped into the river, the coldness went right into his bones and soul. Adam froze and bailed for a second, rather went back inside the car with heat air.

 

Blake grabbed Adam by strength, held him tight in his arms, made sure Adam feels warmer with close body contact.

 

Looking without his glass, the scene got more dreamy under the moonlight, Adam stayed silent.

 

It was so blue, Adam thought to himself about Blake's hazel eyes.

 

The hunk didn't make any moves while Adam was still shivering, his little fellow was lost in the sea of his own thoughts again.

 

Adam's eyes fixed on Blake's, he doubted if Blake's surprise was planned for his birthday. He dropped the question soon, decided to appreciate Blake's effort on planning this night.

 

Blake pulled him back to reality as he held his white soft cheeks, kissed him gently. They then spent time in the water like elementary kids, got themselves both wet.

 

Blake stayed close to Adam, knowing that his vision wasn't that good without glasses.

 

Making out under moonlight, listening to the sound of crickets and owls, Blake saw wonders and joys in Adam's eyes.

 

Blake had no clue why Adam was depressed lately back in Nashville, even if he denied it, Blake felt the sadness underneath his smiles.

 

That moment as they were having a slow dance in water was perfect, Blake's palms on his waist, Blake tilted his head lower to nuzzle their noses.

 

Adam shut his eyes, tensed his expression when his mind came across the fact that he had to leave Nashville soon, the inevitable departure was counting down.

 

He didn't know how to face it, how to tell Blake.

 

Could their relationship last longer than this summer? The fears and doubts haunted Adam once again.

 

* * *

 

 

Blake led Adam back to his pickup truck when he felt like it was time. He removed the cover on the back of his truck, there were pillows, sheets, and a towel.

 

They shared the same towel, Adam took over the towel, wiped Blake's body with care. Blake made soft moans in response to the way Adam touched him, his cock cried for being deep inside Adam, he couldn't wait for another second.

 

Everything went smooth afterward, Blake had his love laid underneath him. Adam was quiet than usual, not to mention they were now preparing to mate in the best place Blake could come up with.

 

Accompanying by the sounds of crickets, wind, and river flow, Blake took his time, adjusted Adam's thighs and fully lubed him.

 

He claimed his body in bareback way, Blake never had to worry about Adam's cleanliness, he was the one and only one Adam got. However, the quarterback had sex with a few girls before, which was a fact that Adam felt annoyed whenever thinking about it.

 

When Blake entered, his wide frame lowered at the same time, took his babe in doggy style. Adam never directly complained how heavy and suffocating it was having Blake's weight on him, he felt secure and horny with Blake's wrestlers' built body on top of him, yet sometimes it was way too much for him to handle.

 

Adam had to lay his upper torso on a blanket while Blake locked his arm around Adam's waist, dragged his ass up for easier penetration.

 

Once he started filling Adam up, the country boy failed to keep his gentle manner, the tightness and warmth of Adam's flesh were always beyond satisfying. After a series of madness thrusts, the hunk finally heard Adam's crying, his babe squeezed his forearm slightly.

 

"I…… I don't like…… this."

 

Adam didn't fancy the way and pace Blake claims him, at least not in such beautiful environment.

 

"Whatever way ya want," Blake plant kisses on his back before he removed from Adam, turned him around.

 

After near a year of having sex together, the nerd's body became more flexible, he spread his thighs wide easily and left for Blake to take over again.

 

Blake leaned lower, the difference was that they could face each other. The hunk pressed further down, forearms laid flat beside Adam, let him hooked arms around his neck.

 

Blake felt Adam's racing heart and his hot breath, those pair of emerald green hazel eyes half closed whilst withstanding the pain Blake caused to him.

 

Adam enjoyed the painful pleasure, not solely because Adam felt great being fill up by Blake, he loved knowing that Blake desired him, emphasized to himself Blake wanted him more than those popular hot girls in their school.

 

His gaze shifted away to the side of the river, yet thinking the frustrations that he accumulated for months. Adam was sick of hiding their relationship, sick of having Blake's 'fake' bullying him in school from time to time, sick of seeing Blake flirts with girls.

 

What would happen if they go to different colleges? Could they maintain a long distance relationship? Would Blake get a girlfriend for ‘beard’ when Adam was not around?

 

Adam didn't want to break up with Blake. Though he was tired of being second after Blake's football dream, Adam did want to support him, but Blake just couldn't simply assume Adam will stay with him forever like that.

 

Even if they could make it through college, what would happen when Blake eventually becomes a professional player? Adam hated being a hidden lover, the smokescreen things would only get worse. Adam couldn't help but felt depressed about the future of their relationship.

 

* * *

 

 

Blake didn't know what distracted Adam. That doubtful brows and knitted face, Blake knew he must have done something wrong.

 

Did he hit too fast? Or too brutal? Blake slowed his pace instantly, yet Adam kept thinking as if he didn't feel a thing at all.

 

Or Adam was still mad about the autograph section that those college girls were touchy on him? Blake knew Adam gets upset and jealous seeing this sort of things, but his worries were unnecessary, Blake chose him.

 

Yet, little did Blake realize how insecure Adam felt all the time.

 

Adam's expression softened once he focused again, cumed when Blake constantly ramming deep on his spot. Feeling heat wave from his bottom a few minutes later, as Blake's seeds filled deep inside his body.

 

He leaned up, arms shifted held Blake's cheeks, tried to brand the details of his face in memories, the texture, his stubble, his dimples. There was a haunting hitch that Adam would lose Blake forever soon, pulled Blake down wearily for a kiss.

 

Words leaked from his lips, Adam felt like he should tell Blake, especially when it might be Adam's last birthday in Tennessee.

 

"It's my birthday."

 

The quarterback paused hesitantly, body tilted away slightly, tensed his face to hide his shock. Blake knew he is in big trouble now, there was no way that he could fool his sensitive boyfriend.

 

"Sorry. I'm sorry." Blake was sincere, but he knew his words weren't enough for Adam.

 

"I'm…… sorry." Blake got nothing to say except to apologize.

 

"I'm  just……" Adam shook his head in grief.

 

Sobbing voice, watery eyes. Blake had to do something before Adam completely broke down.

 

"Just once in your lifetime, pay attention to me……" Adam broke his sentence in fragments, covered his eyes when he started crying. "I'm tired, Blake."

 

Blake loves him, Adam knew that. The problem was Adam doesn't want to wrestle Blake from football. He only needed the hunk to actually care more about him for a day or even just a few hours.

 

Blake gritted his teeth, his heart twitched in great pain to see Adam suffering like that.

 

He lifted Adam's palms away, wiped his tears with thumbs. He couldn't stand a second longer, couldn't rest when guilt was piling up like tons of weight on his shoulder.

 

I'm the worst. Blake thought silently. He always knew he is not the perfect boyfriend for Adam comparing with other couples in school. He knew he treats Adam unfair sometimes, but he tried to compensate Adam with actions, letting him feels his presence physically, handling him the ways he needed.

 

Adam hadn't stopped sobbing, tears ran regardless Blake dried the tracks a few times. He didn't mean to ruin the moment, it was rare that they could mate outside of Blake's bedroom.

 

"Ya deserves better," Blake swallowed hard, glazed down for a while. He recalled things that Adam did for him, realized he takes Adam for granted the whole time.

 

Adam, the smartest student in class, spent days in a week to tutor the quarterback in order to ensure the school team wouldn't kick Blake out, organized his house since he and his dad were both a mess, prepared dinner after every afterschool practices so that Blake didn't need to worry about food, forgave Blake again and again after he failed him.

 

* * *

 

 

When the hunk pulled out his cock, Adam tightened his grips in respond, scared if Blake got the wrong idea or got pissed. Did Blake feels annoyed? Was he being overly demanding for the quarterback?

 

After a long dreadful silence, Blake pressed back inside again, his heavy body leaned low, close enough that he whispered beside Adam's ear.

 

"Forgive me."

 

Although Adam felt relieved for now, yet doubts still rooted deep in his heart. It was just postponing the day when they went in different paths.

 

Blake did Adam extra slow this time, rubbed into his soft spot, made him sensationally wrecked. Soon, he lifted Adam by strength, pushed him to the backseat window, took over his lips, strong palm held his jaw still, another shifted to his ass cheek, fixed his position firmly, then started drilling up into Adam.

 

Adam shut his eyes, his attentions focused on Blake's palms, felt the love and emotions behind those touches, held the hunk tight again as Blake did the same in unison.

 

Adam felt satisfied for now, but their days were not going to last long. He knew nothing could change their fate. Nothing. Not even his love for Blake.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For old friends, thank you for reading through this chapter. I hope you enjoy this spin-off for Obtuse Angle.
> 
> The update will take a while, because my final exams will take place in this weekend.  
> Btw, the next chapter should be about "Mine would be you".
> 
>  
> 
> For new readers, thank you for spending time on my work. If you want to read more about how they ended up years later. Please browse Obtuse Angle.  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4171989/chapters/9418875  
> 


End file.
